


Short Shuake Fanfic Compilation 主明短篇集

by Narakotik



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Akechi Goro, M/M, Top Amamiya Ren, Top Kurusu Akira, bottom!Akechi, shuake, top!Akira
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narakotik/pseuds/Narakotik
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 7





	1. #1

「你知道Gift這個字的意思嗎？」明智問。  
「禮物。」雨宮悠悠地回應，沒有抬頭，仍專注地操作器具，想必明白這問題僅只是開場，靜靜等待明智真正的意圖。  
「沒錯，英文的確是這個意思，我想大部分的人都很熟悉。」明智停頓了幾秒，他們倆隔著吧台，乍似稀鬆平常的閒聊，對自己而言卻是無時無刻停歇的角力。  
「但同樣的拼法，在另一個語言裡卻有截然不同的意思呢！」他習慣性地微笑，他的人格面具還戴著，好能迷惑眾人。  
這個男人也陷在謊言裡……對嗎？他暗忖。  
「是嗎？」雨宮應道，將剛泡好的咖啡推到明智面前。  
他歡快地道謝並端起瓷杯，一如往常豐盈的香氣撲鼻而來，他啜飲一口，無法克制那聲滿足的低嘆，單就沖煮咖啡這點，他也不得不給眼前男人正面評價。  
他放下杯子，若無其事地接續話題：「是啊，在德文裡，Gift這個單字的意思其實是……」

『毒藥。』

雨宮和他幾乎是同時說出答案，他呵呵笑出聲：「原來你知道啊！」  
「明明拼寫方式和讀法都一樣，卻有幾乎相反的意涵，不覺得這樣的事情很有趣嗎？」他自然而然地瞪大眼睛，做錯事般地驚呼：「啊！抱歉！我不是在說蓮你送的東西有毒，只是突然想到這個話題而已，你別介意！」  
雨宮搖搖頭，不怎麼在意的樣子，反而對他勾起嘴角。  
按耐住突然竄起的焦躁感，明智不著痕跡地轉移了話題，用比平常稍快的速度喝完咖啡。  
「我接下來還有工作，之後再見了，晚安。」他用上最方便的藉口，收拾東西時，也將那包裝精緻的小盒子放進手提箱中。  
一路聽著紙盒在箱中搖晃的聲響，他回到自己的住所，先洗了個澡，消除莫名的疲憊感後，才回到客廳，窩在沙發上，瞪著那紙盒。  
光靠外包裝和盒子上的品牌標示，他也能猜到裡面是什麼，掙扎了一會兒後才不甘不願地打開，如他所料的是一枚戒指，款式符合雨宮完美的品味，既不俗氣也不誇張，平日時也能輕易戴著出門；但又不像單純的裝飾品，一眼就能看出是細心挑選的信物。  
明智拿起那枚戒指，不做多想地套往自己的無名指──很快發現戒圍太大了，完全戴不住。  
一時之間他不知道是該安心，自己沒有完全被那男人掌握住，還是……  
心中那股焦躁感越發強烈，他只想盡快將戒指脫下，扔到抽屜深處去。  
但這是那個男人送的禮物，為了今後的計畫著想，也不能隨意處置。  
滿懷著各種情緒，明智只能小心地將戒指收好，就當作是為未來鋪路，暫時忍耐。

相隔幾天後，他和雨宮在車站偶遇，基於維持形象的禮貌，他笑著提起那枚戒指：「對了，上次你送我的飾品很好看呢！可惜戒指太大了，我沒辦法戴，但你的心意我確實收到了！」

「太大了？」雨宮微微歪頭：「明智是戴在哪一隻手指上呢？」

他的動搖，他的破綻，儘管只有短短一瞬，絕對都被這男人看透了。

「咦？是我搞錯了嗎？那我再試試看好了。」退無可退，他只能含糊帶過，無視雨宮蓮那抹激起他滿腹殺意的微笑。

往蒼山一丁目的車到了，雨宮向他道別，跟著其他秀盡的學生一起擠上電車，獨留他站在原地，接下來一整天，那可惡的笑臉不斷地擾亂他的思緒，直到他終於可以回家，重新找出那枚戒指。

他將戒指套往自己的食指，尺寸恰好地吻合。

在自己不注意時，已經有什麼無聲無息地滲入他原本的目標與執著中，一點一滴、一分一寸地侵蝕。

明智握緊拳頭，感受戒指咬在肉上的感覺，喫笑出聲。


	2. #2

下雨了，雨水打在窗子上，畫出一道道痕跡，令他想起兒時經常會聽到的話：「天空是不是哭了呢？」  
當然不是，是因為雲中的水氣太多，再也承受不住了，才會下雨，他很小時就在兒童科普節目上看過這個解釋，但不知道為什麼，大人們總是喜歡引導孩子作這類不切實際的想像。  
潮濕的氣味從窗子無法闔緊的縫隙滲進屋中，混入長年塵埃、汗水以及精液的餘韻，並不是什麼令人愉快的氣味，然而眼下他也無法立刻擺脫這難聞的空氣。  
躺在拼湊而成的床板上，合蓋著一條棉被，身後的男人雙臂環著他的身體，埋在頸後的溫熱鼻息規律而平靜，代表另一場安穩的夢境。  
與之相反，他卻是忍受著那頭黑色亂髮壓在皮膚上的搔癢感，望向雨珠折射路燈的光芒，思索還要等多久才能迎接天明。  
他知道自己的手機就放在附近，只要稍微找一下就能得到解答──但他也明白，一旦自己有所動作，身後的男人很快會醒來，那麼他將要面對的，就不會只是難聞的空氣，或失眠。  
他會得到許多問句，溫柔且低沉，他會得到一杯熱飲──蜂蜜牛奶，要不就是巧克力，端看櫥櫃裡還剩什麼。  
然後，然後，然後，然後……他會得到吻，印在臉頰上，印在額頭上，印在髮璇上，印在唇上。  
他們會再度回到這張隨時都要崩解的床墊上，重新裹起被子，這次他身後的男人將用更不容拒絕的力道抱緊他，就算隔天早上，那條壓在自己肋骨下的胳膊會變得動彈不得也無妨。

太多了，他想，自己承受不住，他想。

但他不會為此流淚，他知道在最後的最後，他會微笑，無論勾起的角度多麼扭曲。

只是在摘得企盼已久的果實之前，他得忍受無數如今夜一般的折騰，不管是在獨自躺在自家寬廣的床上──還是與身後的男人一起擠在這塊破棉被之下。  
但就快了，他想，就快了。  
再也不用面對那些低柔細語，凝望自己的眼眸，時而輕時而令人窒息的吻。  
也許是過了數年、百年、千年那樣漫長，他才終於動了，在環繞的雙臂中緩緩轉身，直到與那不知何時已轉醒，陪著自己夜不成眠的男人面對面為止。  
「怎麼了？」雨宮問。  
「有點冷。」明智回道，這是個與11月十分相襯的藉口。  
他享受著那深色瞳孔微微的變化，決定主動在雨宮更貼近自己時，先親吻對方。  
再過不久，這柔軟的唇瓣也將變得比冬季的雨水冰冷，這雙手會失去能扣緊自己的力氣。  
擁抱著這樣的想法，以及枕邊的男人，他終於睡著了。


	3. #3

那天，明智察覺了真相。

能如此肯定，是因為蓮看見明智表露出在這個世界、在這個夢境中不曾存在的陰鬱。  
自這場夢開始的冬日起，已過了數年，這期間的每一日每一刻每一分每一秒，蓮壓制著在心底最深處翻騰的罪惡感以及不安，悄悄靜靜地沉浸於過度甜美的樂園中。  
他心知肚明，他再清楚不過，終有一天，明智會醒過來，看穿這虛偽的美夢。  
那天，他看著明智的眼睛，又見到一抹久違的陰霾。  
這個世界的明智不曾經歷過的苦痛和罪孽，再度烙進那雙眼裡。  
明明知道終有一天脆弱的泡泡會破滅，也想像過無數次攤牌的場景，然而真正面對時，所有辯解都哽在喉頭，毫無意義。  
他是個懦弱的男人，在那個冬季的夜裡拋下本該背負的責任，選擇沉溺於最美好的「現實」中。  
他等待著，等待明智發難，痛斥他的辜負，詛咒他的背叛。  
他又想起那天晚上，當他說出自己的答案時，明智臉上冷冽至極的蔑視。  
儘管一夜之後，他又收到明智傳來的訊息，飽含熱情的邀約，在這個世界，他們僅是相知、相遇、相惜的兩人，雖然還是嘴壞，依然好勝，仍舊逞強，老是裝模作樣，但在這裡的明智，不曾穿上那套黑色裝束。  
那套黑色裝束，在那晚被蓮藏進自己心底深處，數年之後的今天，終於又被明智拾回。  
他關上爐火，放下準備兩人早餐的工作，站在流理檯邊，面對明智的注視。  
那張淡漠的臉龐竟令蓮感到萬分懷念，他暗自發噱，多麼地諷刺。  
明智一步一步地走上來，蓮沒有別過頭，沒有閉眼，恍惚間，他們又回到那間偵訊室，他等著明智朝自己開槍，等待那枚將穿過眉心的子彈。  
但出乎意料地，明智僅只是抬起赤裸的手，輕輕抹去他不知何時流下的淚水。  
「怎麼了？你該不會在煮會用到洋蔥的料理吧？」明智笑著。  
「我餓了，快點煮好吧，還是你想要我親自下廚？」在他愣著的時候，明智自顧自地說下去：「也幫我泡杯咖啡吧。」  
他點點頭，接下明智的邀請。

此刻開始，這齣劇目再不是獨角戲，而是雙人舞。

他轉身的同時，迅速擦去剩餘的淚水，繼續完成早餐。


	4. #4

為了維持自己完美的表象，明智一直有著搜尋自己名字的習慣，這並不是出於任何過度膨脹的傲慢或自戀，只是為了確保自己在鎂光燈下仍舊無瑕。  
這幾乎是每日早晨的例行公事，他會在等待咖啡機運作的同時，快速地瀏覽關於自己的最新報導──多半是描述他在節目上的表現和發言、支持者投書或者他近期所接受的訪談。  
這類的新聞建立起他光鮮亮麗的形象，卻又顯得無關緊要。  
畢竟他也是在這方面下足了工夫，深知要怎麼樣才能成為媒體寵兒。  
他真正在意的是少數幾篇負面傳聞，那些的無聊記者們總試圖扒開他的皮，不計手段地想打破他的王子光環，藉此賺取話題性和點擊率。  
儘管因為他對於隱藏自己過去費了不少心思，這些文章也只能提出一些毫無證據的傳聞，但做為情報戰的一環，他還是會仔細地閱讀每一篇文章。  
就在他開始為千篇一律的新聞感到乏味厭煩時，某個標題吸引他的目光：「偵探王子的秘密情人！？現場直擊深夜幽會！」  
通常他並不會在意這種空穴來風的緋聞，畢竟他非常小心地與所有人保持距離，最終這些緋聞也就在沒有新素材可寫的情況下不了了之。  
但現在，他卻急切地點開那篇文章，如坐針氈地等待網頁載入中的進度條跑完。  
文章開頭附了一張照片，光線昏暗，外人恐怕是很難一眼看出究竟拍了什麼──但可恨的是，對明智來說，照片裡的場景熟悉得刺眼。  
那是盧布朗所在的小巷，由於是深夜，咖啡館的燈火早已熄滅，門上也掛著打烊的木牌，就著微弱的路燈，可以看到疑似是「明智」的人背對著鏡頭，與「另一個男人」相偕進入黑暗的咖啡店中。  
像這樣的照片，他可以找出數種可信的藉口，而最簡單的就是他和雨宮蓮是朋友，只是一起出遊後，借宿在對方家中，這沒什麼，就是同年齡的好友在深夜聚會，吃零食，打個電動，看個電影，如此罷了。  
或許這樣親民的日常一面，還可以當作給粉絲看見不同風貌的福利。  
而就他觀察此篇文章的迴響，確實也沒幾個人當真，甚至質疑照片中真的是「明智」嗎？

只有明智和雨宮會知道：那天晚上他們一起坐在爵士酒吧裡聊天時，雨宮趁著空檔，透過手機傳了訊息給他：「你今天晚上還有其他行程嗎？」  
「沒有。」他簡單地鍵入答案。

他們倆一起離開爵士酒吧，默默地搭上前往四軒茶屋的電車，回到盧布朗，雨宮讓他先一步進入咖啡店中，今晚那隻黑貓不在，他猜是雨宮早有計畫，將黑貓送去某個團員家借宿，只為了留出兩人獨處的空間。  
他聽見身後傳來鎖門的聲音，接著是一步一步靠近的皮鞋腳步，於是他也繼續往前，即便沒有燈光照明，他依舊知道該怎麼走往閣樓，不撞上任何障礙物。  
他們沒有點燈，站在老舊的屋頂之下親吻，緩滿褪去身上的衣物，接著一起躺進床中。  
他故意煽動雨宮，讓對方賣力地取悅自己，他知道要怎麼樣讓這男人亢奮，讓那雙眼中只有自己──而能獨佔這男人如此醜態，也令他更加興奮。  
「吻我。」他難得地說，並滿意地得到彷彿是要將自己吞噬的回應。  
如記者所想像的，他在深夜上了另一個男人的床榻，享受見不得光的歡愉。  
明智關掉手機上的網頁，拿起那杯早已冷掉的咖啡一飲而盡。  
突然，他的手機傳來震動，有新訊息。  
「下次要更小心一點？」是雨宮蓮，問句的尾端附上了同一篇報導。  
他猜想和自己相反，雨宮肯定是將這篇報導珍藏地收進書籤中。  
「要小心一點才行呢。」明智也只能給出這樣的回應。  
或許斬斷與這男人之間凌亂的關係才是正確的選擇──但還不行，他用言不由衷的理由說服自己還不到時機。  
幾天之後，那名記者顯然是發現這個題材沒什麼賺頭，也不再繼續追蹤他和雨宮的關係。  
但他們倆並沒有鬆懈，還是更加謹慎地保護著彼此之間秘密，繼續在幾個深夜裡，向對方送出不可告人的暗示及訊息。


	5. #5

花了20幾個小時，包含一次在德國的轉機後，他們倆終於抵達凱夫拉維克國際機場。  
正值隆冬的冰島，氣溫卻沒有想像中那樣嚴酷，意外地能夠適應，按著網路上旅遊文章的教學，蓮和明智買了前往雷克雅維克市區的來回巴士券，拎著行李箱搭上車。  
雖然是計畫已久的旅行，但小看了飛機旅行所帶來的強烈疲勞感，以及時差的影響，兩人出乎意料地冷靜，完全沒有拜訪陌生國度的興奮感──當然也因為這次出遊除了玩樂外，還有許多事情得完成，在安排計畫時，兩人之間的爭執可說是稀鬆平常，使得此刻與其說是「休假」，不如說是種「忙碌的日子終於看得見盡頭，但還差一點點」，不上不下的心情。  
巴士按著飯店的位置，一站一站地讓旅客們下車，這幾個晚上他們選擇住在靠近鬧區的民宿，辦好入住手續後，兩人拖著行李進到房間，明智大嘆了一口氣，只想趕快沖個澡後，早早休息。  
有人從一旁抱住他，親吻他的臉頰。  
「辛苦了。」蓮說。  
「還沒結束呢。」他回答，卻忍不住勾起嘴角。  
雖然還沒吃晚餐，但洗過澡後，疲倦的兩人便躲進被窩裡，安安靜靜地睡著了。

翌日早晨，他們在鬧鐘響起後的半小時，才拖拖拉拉地起床準備，民宿提供了簡便的自助早餐，其中冰島當地品牌的優格深得明智喜愛，見他居然拿了第二杯回來吃，蓮忍不住笑出聲：「不知道這個有沒有辦法帶回日本？」  
「應該不行吧，在這邊吃過就好了。」他回道，要是從前的自己，應該會對被蓮摸透喜好感到厭煩，甚至無法克制地害臊，但現在卻有種也無甚所謂的感覺，畢竟兩人都已經走到這一步了。  
「接下來呢？」明智問，將杯裡最後一點優格挖乾淨。  
「等等要先去領租的車子，再來就可以到市區去逛逛了，市內也有很多景點可去。」蓮將飯店提供的旅遊導覽攤開，指著上頭的標記，突然笑了出來：「你看，這裡還有間『Loki咖啡廳』呢。」  
「絕對、不、去！」

用過早餐，走出飯店，看著與日本大不相同的街道，明智總算有了出遠門的現實感。  
「走吧。」蓮自然而然地牽起他的手，他也沒有抗拒地抽開，在這裡，沒有人會在乎這點小事情。  
然而稍晚，因為不習慣左駕，屢次在打方向燈時誤觸雨刷的蓮，又讓他忍不住懷疑這次旅行是否真能一切順遂。  
他們決定當個稱職的觀光客，先前往幾個比較著名的景點，比如市政廳、大教堂以及維京船雕塑，也經過了市區有名的熱狗攤，索性在那邊解決午餐。  
「但說到冰島，不是應該選龍蝦湯或海鮮串燒嗎？」他們端著熱狗與汽水，像其他遊客一樣站在路邊吃。  
「都很有名就全試試看嘛！」蓮倒是樂在其中，本來這男人就特別喜歡這種垃圾食物。  
「晚餐要換我選。」明智說，避免身邊的人突發奇想，決定拉著他去嘗試冰島的肯德基，那他一定會想殺人的。  
在冰島的第一個自由行動日，便在雷克雅維克中悠閒地消磨而過，當天晚上明智也如願以償吃到心心念念的龍蝦湯和海鮮燒烤，雖然價格算貴，但難得都來了，就全都試試看才好。  
「對吧？」明智說。  
「當然。」蓮的笑容像是敗給他一樣。  
回到民宿後，他和蓮一起打開筆記型電腦，開始為隔天起的一系列計畫做最後確認，雖然大致上都有企劃公司幫忙安排，但事到臨頭總是會焦慮，並且明智忽然有種驚醒的感覺──為什麼自己會答應做這些事情？  
但已經沒有辦法後悔了，從很久以前便沒有回頭路了。  
蓮又從旁邊抱住他，親吻他。  
「能夠跟你一起來這裡，真是太好了。」蓮低聲說，聽到這種發言，本來以明智的個性一定忍不住嘲諷幾句。  
然而他僅是靜靜地回吻身邊的男人，容許這片刻的甜膩。

第三天早上，他們比預定的鬧鐘還早一個小時醒來，兩人默默地換上從日本帶來的西裝，是成套且相襯的顏色，他幫蓮打好完美的領結，順便用髮蠟整理那頭凌亂的黑髮。  
「真不習慣看到自己這個樣子。」蓮對著鏡子感嘆。  
明智沒有回話，不打算告訴蓮自己非常滿意眼前男人的打扮。  
他們帶著隨身包包和必要文件來到民宿大廳，看到企劃公司的窗口已經在樓下等他們了，見他們出現後，首先稱讚了一番，才邀請他們搭乘準備好的專車，前往冰島國家登記處。  
一路上，兩人始終緊握著手。  
多虧了企劃公司的安排，所有程序意外地輕鬆，很快地，他們倆便得到一紙證書。  
雖然並非所有地方都承認這張證明，但至少此時此刻此地，他們已結為人生的伴侶，無論生老病死，都將攜手前行。  
他注意到蓮的眼角含淚，卻故作鎮定模樣，忍俊不住笑出聲。  
作為被取笑的報復，蓮湊上來深深地吻了他，他可以聽見企劃公司工作人員，以及剛巧來到這邊辦事的居民們為此歡呼，獻上祝福，竟讓他無法克制地臉頰發燙。  
企劃公司的人護送他們離開登記處，並與他們約定數天後在另一個小鎮相見──他們會在那裡拍攝紀念照，並完成最後的小儀式。  
在此之前，他們倆又有了自由行動的時間。  
「終於可以開始度蜜月了。」蓮故意這麼說，惹得明智出拳打了一下蓮的腹部。

趁離開雷克雅維克之前，他們決定去一趟藍湖溫泉，就結婚後的第一個行程來說，倒還蠻合適的。  
一如其名，此地的泉水是淡淡的奶藍色，不過說是溫泉，比較像是某種室外水樂園，男男女女都穿著泳衣在池中游動，四處設有可以免費挖來使用的火山泥面膜。  
雖然基於衛生理由，明智並沒有想嘗試的欲望，不過他萬分樂意地接下幫蓮抹滿整臉泥巴的工作，兩人一起找了個可以坐下的位置，靜靜地享受溫泉。  
這令明智回想起他們第一次到大眾澡堂的情景，雖然當時兩人還處於對立的位置，但那次一起泡澡卻是令明智印象深刻，極度放鬆且開心的回憶。  
他記得自己在那小小的澡堂裡吐露了很多心聲，並有些孩子氣地和蓮較勁，那或許是自己第一次對這個男人敞開心扉的瞬間。  
那時的自己絕對無法想像，時隔多年的今日，他們會肩並肩坐在遙遠國度的泉水裡，彼此的關係也不再能簡單以「相識的熟人」來形容。  
他們一起經歷過許多事情，也曾自彼此生命中缺席不短的時間，但最終，他們來到了這裡。  
發覺自己變得如此多愁善感，明智不曉得到底該感到不悅，還是老實地承認這份感情。  
他清楚知道自己還沒辦法坦率地接受如今的狀況，有時甚至會懷疑這都只是夢，某天醒來後，他又會是那個十幾歲的少年，徬徨、無助、滿腹謊言及憎恨──卻在偶然之間，遇到另一顆閃閃發光的星子。  
那顆發亮的星子正捧起藍色的湖水，洗淨臉上的泥巴。  
「感覺皮膚好像有變比較好了。」蓮說。  
明智傾身，輕輕地咬了一下蓮的臉頰，力道不算重，不會留下痕跡，但還足夠嚇蓮一跳。  
「根本沒差。」他笑著看向搓揉臉頰的蓮，原先陰鬱的思緒也隨之煙消雲散。  
他們又待了一會兒，直到欣賞完夕陽西下的美景後，才離開溫泉去盥洗，雖然一度猶豫是否要在此處的餐廳吃晚餐，但最後他們還是回到市區去，隨意地找了間餐館，坐在角落的包廂內，胡亂點了一桌菜，習慣性地聊起各種話題，完全不像稍早才完成終身大事那樣。

第四天，辦妥退房手續，將行李塞進後車廂後，他們便沿著路標離開雷克雅維克，駛上一號公路。  
公路上的風景與市區截然不同，壯闊而蕭瑟的北境大地向遠處鋪開，不見盡頭；四周皆是荒野，鮮有樹木，偶爾會看見馬匹或羊群在路邊休憩吃草。  
「好像電影裡的場景呢。」蓮讚嘆道。  
「就是電影裡的場景啊。」明智附和，也同樣為眼前壯麗的美景感動。  
雖然企劃公司有提供接送服務，但難得到了冰島，果然還是想安排一些比較私人的行程，於是他們和企劃窗口討論諮詢後，還是決定自行前往將舉辦儀式的布迪爾，在當地與工作人員會合。  
冰島的氣候多變，前一刻還是大晴天，下一秒又是大雪，他們小心地順著公路前行，途中不時交換駕駛輪流休息，也在幾處加油站停下休息後，終於抵達位於西北方的布迪爾。  
他們預訂的飯店坐落於出海口，後方環山，光是在飯店房間裡，就能欣賞如夢般的美景。  
這次他們總算感受到旅行該有的興奮，還來不及放好行李箱，蓮便拉著他來到窗邊，推開窗戶往外看。  
迎面而來的風中帶著海水的鹹澀，覆滿積雪的大地在陽光照射下，不全然是分明的黑與白，更添了些溫暖的調性。  
不遠處則可以看見黑色教堂佇立著，那也正是企劃公司推薦的儀式地點。  
明智能感覺到蓮無法掩飾的強烈期待，轉化為對他的擁抱與親吻。  
而他欣然接受，同樣也索求著對方給予的愛。

第五天，企劃公司的人一早就到了，協助他們換上拍攝用的禮服，雖然千里迢迢來到了冰島，但他們還是選擇了傳統的黒色羽織袴，為此工作人員雖然有些手忙腳亂，還是盡力地幫助他們著裝，並開車載他們前往教堂。  
明智一直都不是喜歡拍照留念的人，除非是為了工作，否則他鮮少保留自己的照片。  
然而他還是答應蓮，決定要一起拍攝結婚的紀念照──畢竟都已經挨不過這男人的請求，飛來這距離日本8,500公里的國度結婚了，那麼再多實現幾個願望，似乎也不那麼過分。  
他們依照攝影師的指示，在教堂內外取景，拍下數張照片，不時還得躲回企劃公司架設的小棚子，靠著簡易暖爐休息。  
「好的，現在請你們兩個看著對方微笑！」攝影師說。  
天空降下白雪，他們倆站在靠近海岸的草地上，牽著手凝望彼此。  
「你的鼻子都凍紅了。」明智說。  
「那你親一下就會變暖了。」蓮勾起嘴角。  
明智並沒有照做，他輕扯著蓮的衣襟，將眼前的男人拉向前，吻上那瓣唇。  
攝影師似乎很滿意這個鏡頭，快門連續響了好幾聲。  
把握冰島冬季極為短暫的白日時光，他們完成了拍攝工作，向攝影團隊鄭重道謝後，兩人回到飯店，換下羽織袴。  
分不清楚是誰先開始的，攏上窗簾，扔著沒整理好的和服，蓮與明智一起躺在床上，不斷地在彼此身上印下吻痕。  
蓮總是知道要怎麼讓他舒服，修長的手指輕輕撫過每個敏感處，慢慢地將他推過再也無法忍耐的界線。  
「快點……」他催促，看見蓮露出得勝的表情時，乾脆抬起腿勾住對方的腰，隔著底褲磨蹭，瞬間就奪去那份餘裕。  
然而他自己也沒有太多心思享受反敗為勝的愉悅，摩擦的刺激令他發出呻吟，但只靠這樣根本無法滿足。  
「快點！」他再度央求，甚至主動脫下短褲，打開雙腿邀請，羞恥和矜持都不再重要，畢竟眼前的男人已經是自己的丈夫了──是啊，丈夫，他暗自品嘗著這個稱呼，同時撐起身子，熱烈地親吻蓮。  
蓮總算聽話，撕開兩人預先在市區購買的保險套和潤滑劑，按耐性子做好準備後，終於扣著明智的腿根，將性器挺入明智的甬道中，他們倆一起發出低吟，等習慣之後，蓮才開始擺動腰稈，並順著明智的指引調整姿勢，不斷摩擦明智的敏感點。  
「吾郎、吾郎……」蓮不斷地呼喚他的名字，他們緊握著的左與右手陷在被單之中。  
「蓮……」明智也回應著這份愛慕，輕咬蓮的頸子，留下屬於自己的痕跡。  
他們一起高潮，癱軟地躺在床上，擁著彼此喘息。

接下來幾日，他們在這遺世獨立的海角過著靜謐平淡的每一天，早晨時牽著彼此走到海岸邊，在北風中依偎著，要是心血來潮，就抓起一把雪往彼此身上砸，再拖著濕漉漉的身體跑回飯店去，將衣服都脫去，一起塞進狹小的浴缸之中泡熱水。  
或者只是躺在床上，為彼此朗讀小說、下棋、聽著音樂，然後做愛，明智喜歡蓮親吻自己的身體，蓮則鍾情於明智的愛撫。  
少數時候他們會激烈地擁抱，讓明智跨坐在蓮的身上，掌握著主導權，當他不斷擺動身體時，比起生理上的快感，看著那雙深色的眼睛逐漸因自己而迷濛瘋狂更令他無法自拔。  
但大多數時刻，他們就只是抱著彼此，輕輕地磨蹭，沉浸在最美好的一瞬之中。

儀式的前一天晚上，蓮提議要一起出門，於是他們換上保暖的衣服，由蓮開車，再度回到公路上。  
他們並不是要去別的地方，只是離開城鎮，來到數公里外的曠野之中，找到合適的地點後，便將車子稍微駛出公路，停到路邊去，並熄火。  
在這裡，唯一的人造光源，只有遙遠處山腳下零星的燈火，除此之外，便是滿天星空，以及淡綠色的極光。  
他們靠在引擎蓋上，抬頭看著那絢爛的演出。  
太過美麗，令他們倆一時間說不出話，默默地感動著。  
不曉得過了多久之後，明智才注意到蓮已經摘下眼鏡，無聲地哭泣著，他們之中總得有個人比較愛哭──但自己也沒有資格說什麼，他傾身躺進蓮的懷中，感覺到淚水滑過自己的臉頰。

「我愛你。」明智低喃道。  
「我也愛你。」蓮握起他的手，隔著手套親吻他的指節。

他們在深夜回到旅館，沖過澡後，便回到床上，蓮輕輕地哼著早晨在手機電台聽到的曲子，明智閉著眼聆聽，直到兩人都沉沉睡著。

第十天，他們為此準備的第三套裝扮，是白色的西裝禮服，工作人員又來到旅館，在房間裡為他們打點上妝，蓮先一步被請走，而明智隨後跟上。  
教堂敲起鐘，儀式的會場沒有太多人，只有攝影師、神父和一些協助的工作人員──他們甚至沒有邀請親友，要狂歡的話，在日本就可以舉行了。

於此處，是只屬於他們兩人的婚禮。

當教堂的門被推開時，盛裝打扮的蓮就站在教堂最深處，見自己出現後，露出此生最美的笑容。  
他一步一步地往前，來到摯愛身邊，他們在神父的引導之下許下雋永的誓詞，將緊握著彼此的手，再也不放開。  
他們交換了戒指，是特意設計的銀製品，上頭刻滿只有他們能理解其意義的紋樣。  
至此，他們終於完成儀式。  
工作人員為他們準備了香檳，他們在教堂外跳了一支舞，隨後頂著大雪，笑啊鬧啊地奔回旅館。

他們於冰島的旅途也終於來到尾聲，隔日早晨，他們便收拾好行李退房，一路從布迪爾回到雷克雅維克，還了車子，搭上巴士前往機場。  
與來時相同，回程的路上他們也因為疲倦而不怎麼交談，但多了份充實的滿足感。  
雖然接下來又是勞累的長程飛行，回到日本後也還有許多堆積的工作得處理──可是他們也知道，在機場會有一群吵吵鬧鬧的夥伴等著迎接兩人，並獻上祝福。  
而往後的日子必少不了爭執，畢竟他們倆都好勝不服輸，但他們都相信──他們都希望──無論如何，會是此刻所選擇的人伴著自己至永恆。  
一如他們在那間小小的教堂內，泛著淚允下的諾言。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小後記，關於冰島個人獨斷的評論：  
> 1\. 熱狗真的蠻好吃的，但頗貴  
> 2\. Loki咖啡廳超觀光客，食物就中上水準，相較之下，雷克雅維克市區有一家泰式湯麵館很好吃（是的，泰式）  
> 3\. 龍蝦湯跟海鮮串燒是冰島有一家老船長燒烤，真的蠻貴的，但好吃，不過我沒有嘗試裡面有賣的鯨魚肉，一個跨不過的坎  
> 4\. 其實我沒有去西部，當時是1月去東部，然而我寫這篇時想說補一些資訊，才發現冬季最不適合去東部，遙想當初以為只要4小時左右的車程，因為暴風雪害我一個人開了9小時車，大家功課千萬要做好&一定要有輪替駕駛啊啊啊啊  
> 5\. 開車要小心動物，路邊都會有放養的牛羊馬，撞到的話保險是不會賠的，路上看到標誌記得慢慢開  
> 6\. 看極光真的不用特別參加極光團（雖然他們都會有沒看到的話，一年內可以免費再參加的噱頭），我參加極光團根本沒看到光，但自己開夜車趕路時，在公路上看到超級美的極光，因為路上真的是除了車燈之外沒有光害，星星也很美  
> 7\. 冰島真的是個美到無法用任何文字言語形容的地方，我會想選讓主明去冰島結婚，也是因為腦內想讓他們在一個美麗的國度完成終身大事，但我真的寫不出來有多美，嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚，真的很美  
> 8\. 冰島的Skyr優格蘋果口味超好吃的  
> 9\. 我去藍湖溫泉時，本來想說面膜應該是要到特定區域去拿，結果水面上漂著超多桶面膜泥，我還真的用了，現在想想我那時也太勇敢


	6. #6

明智萬萬沒想到會在雜誌照片的拍攝現場遇見雨宮蓮，以至於和對方四目相交時，他愣了幾秒，才回神來打招呼：「雨宮？你怎麼會在這裡呢？」  
「來打工的。」雨宮蓮簡短地回應。  
「哎呀！原來你們兩個認識嗎？」化妝師笑咪咪地插入話題：「本來今天要來的模特兒臨時有事，還好有認識的人介紹雨宮同學過來，不然今天的拍攝就要泡湯了！」  
「原來是這樣嗎？」明智露出微笑，不打算對自己和雨宮的關係多做解釋：「真是辛苦你了，今天也請你多多指教。」  
雨宮點點頭，保持一貫的沉默寡言。  
各大新聞正熱切地報導著梅吉多發出的戰帖，網路上的討論也不斷沸騰，在這樣萬眾矚目的時刻，怪盜團的領袖卻若無其事地坐在自己身邊，看起來沒有半分緊張，還有閒情逸致接打工。  
他真想撥開這個男人的頭皮，好好檢查那顆腦袋究竟在盤算些什麼。  
可是還不能太躁進，畢竟自己目前只是偶然知道雨宮蓮一夥是怪盜團，除此之外沒有掌握太多資訊──他甚至連這男人的人格面具有什麼能力都不清楚。  
得好好地準備自己登場的舞台才行，在那之前，就還是保持如現在這樣，若即若離的關係吧。  
設計師急急忙忙衝進化妝室，打斷他的思緒，只見雨宮被拽走，看來是要趕在拍攝前做服裝的調整，離開前，雨宮還不忘對他揮揮手，他笑著回應，目送雨宮被拉往更衣室。  
「雨宮同學剛到時看起來無精打采的，我還有點擔心呢，但化妝時發現他其實長得很帥呢，真期待他換好衣服的樣子！」化妝師起勁地聊著。  
「看來我今天得努力不讓自己的氣勢輸給他呢！」明智皮笑肉不笑地附和。  
要輪到他換裝時，才得知這次封面拍攝的主題，正是最近火熱的話題「偵探與怪盜」，他穿上類似福爾摩斯的裝扮，端著木製菸斗，坐在一張安樂椅上。  
而眼前的男人顯然就是怪盜──更準確地來說，是按著亞森‧羅蘋的形象所選的裝扮，黑色斗篷、高禮帽和單邊眼鏡。  
整個畫面簡直巧合得可笑，明智抿著唇，看著面無表情的雨宮依照工作人員指示站到定點，和自己面對面，營造出正面對決的氣氛。  
趁拍攝準備開始，所有人都走離的空檔，明智忍不住說：「這裝扮很適合你呢。」  
「是嗎？」雨宮應著。

突然之間，眼前的男人勾起嘴角，單邊鏡片下的眼睛似乎閃著紅光。

明智瞪大雙眼幾秒，短短一瞬中，他瞥見了雨宮蓮身為怪盜的一面。  
「所以你要來抓我嗎？偵探先生？」雨宮蓮低聲問。  
他知道這是個挑釁，眼前的怪盜自以為掌握一切。  
他應該裝傻帶過就好，假裝認為這只是雨宮的玩笑話，並因此被逗樂──然而他的自尊不允許自己逃避。  
「嗯，我會的，我會抓住你的。」他回答。  
「……哈哈哈，沒想到你意外地入戲呢，不過這樣的角色扮演很適合今天的主題！等等拍攝應該可以順利進行吧？」卻還是得挽救自己的一時衝動。  
雨宮蓮沒有回話，正巧攝影師也宣布將開始拍攝，讓明智有機會忽略那男人臉上滿足的笑容。  
大約幾週後，雜誌終於上架了，明智也理所當然收到一份，當下他立刻拆開牛皮紙封，只想確認封面照片。  
出於某種考量，最終出版社並沒有讓雨宮露臉，僅保持於「代表怪盜」的形象，真正的焦點還是在安樂椅上的明智。  
雖然雜誌社明顯是想更凸顯明智的地位，這樣的構圖卻令明智感到極度不悅，有種勝負被隨意敷衍的不暢快。  
他嗤了一聲，隨意地將那本雜誌塞進書櫃裡，忽然又想起那雙紅色的眼眸。  
梅吉多的事件即將進入尾聲，屬於偵探與怪盜的舞台就要登場，再忍耐一陣子吧，他想。  
總有一天，他會親自挖出那對眼珠子，享受勝利的謝幕。


	7. #7

他懷揣著祕密，一份無法向誰傾訴，只能獨自擁在懷裡的戀慕。  
雙葉將手機內的錄音檔放了出來，在一陣靜默中，可以聽見熟悉的聲嗓緩慢道出所有計畫。  
「奪走了看守的手槍……然後畏罪自殺……這樣如何？」  
蓮可以感受到夥伴們開始騷動不安，他卻是用盡全身力氣，壓住那幾乎要浮出的笑意。

他是個瘋子，竟因另一個男人親口說出想要殺死自己而感到欣喜。

當然，他絕非想尋死，或者說他根本不打算輸，面對明智的陰謀，他必會漂亮地反將一軍。

此刻滿溢出來的喜悅，是因為終於能揭開那張總是微笑的面具，見到真正的明智。

這可能是怪盜團成立後，他僅有一次產生的私慾。

並不是追求什麼名利或聲望，只是很簡單的「想要理解一個人」  
。  
蓮忘記自己是從什麼時候開始察覺明智所穿戴的假象──而又是自何時起明白，只要待在自己身邊，那副假象偶爾會不受控制地脫落。  
他倒是很確定，就是明智吾郎這些不經意顯露真意的時刻，令他越陷越深，終於到了如此無可救藥的地步。  
於是蓮開始主動製造這些缺口，學會分辨哪些只是偵探王子的表演……又有哪些時候，是真正的明智坐在面前與自己交心。  
明智可能也意識到自己刻意為之的舉動，兩人便漸漸開始一種從未言明的攻防。  
而如今雙葉所提供的錄音對他而言是贏得這場棋局極為重要的一手，他提前掌握了明智的目的。

要是只有蓮獨自一人聽到這段錄音，他肯定會反覆回放，再三咀嚼明智的語氣、每個音節，想像對方臉上的表情。

「蓮，你還好嗎？」一旁的摩爾迦納問，摩納大概是怪盜團中唯一一位意識到他的私心的夥伴，畢竟直到不久前仍沒有其他人知道他一直和明智有來往。  
蓮搖搖頭，低聲保證：「我沒事，我一定會贏的。」  
他的話語激勵了怪盜團，夥伴們紛紛附和，並開始思索該怎麼度過這次危機。  
蓮終於允許自己微笑，就算同伴們會錯意，揶揄他太有自信也無妨。  
他將繼續懷著這份無法訴說的戀慕，等待著那發擊向自己的子彈來臨。


	8. #8

幾乎是確認訂單的瞬間，明智就後悔了，他一定是瘋了才會做這種事情，筆電螢幕還停留在下訂成功的頁面，他掙扎了一會兒，還是闔起電腦，斷絕自己想反悔的猶豫。  
瞬間有股熱直衝腦門，他靜靜地坐在書桌前，用手指按著眉心，消化此時此刻湧出的不甘和羞恥感。  
這整件事情最值得慶幸的大概是廠商深刻理解自家產品有多麼難以啟齒，還允許顧客使用假名訂貨。  
於是幾天後，指名給「雨宮蓮」、外包裝普通得毫不起眼，甚至也沒印上任何寄件人資訊的箱子準時送到明智所住的公寓，他微笑地簽收後，匆匆關上門，深怕快遞員察覺任何異狀。  
明智捧著懷裡的箱子，慌忙躲回自己房間內，拆開來檢查裡頭的商品──他一眼就看到那根假陽具，頓時羞愧地又關起箱子，將之塞到床下。

要再過了幾個晚上，明智才終於有心理準備，再度面對自己所訂購的「玩具」們。  
那天恰好數個拍攝計畫擠在一塊兒，好不容易結束這要命的行程後已接近深夜，明智疲倦地回到家中，快速地沖了個澡後便躺到床上，原本想早點睡覺，但不知道為什麼，就算精神勞累到了極點，卻遲遲無法入睡，恐怕是連日熬夜的後遺症。  
他嘆了口氣，起身打算讀本書或看部電影轉移注意力──忽然想起床板之下還藏了什麼。  
明智的下腹抽了一下，並非不舒服的那種疼痛，而是更隱晦的熱度。  
這次他沒有掙扎太久，自暴自棄地拉出紙箱，將自己訂購的商品攤在床上，其實也不多，就是一罐潤滑液和一根假陽具。  
他慢慢地打開假陽具的外包裝，小心地用手揉捏那根玩具，材質十分接近皮膚的觸感，仿造真品做出微微的弧度，大小應該和雨宮的……

明智咬了一下嘴唇，阻止自己繼續想下去。

他準備了一條浴巾鋪在床上，脫掉身上的衣服，將足量的潤滑液擠到手上，首先握住自己的性器，緩緩地上下套弄。  
「嗯……」明智發出低吟，全身的溫度都慢慢地往下腹集中。  
但今天的重點不是前面的快感，至少他不是為了這樣才買這些商品的。  
明智又擠了更多潤滑液，微微彎曲身體，讓左手可以順利碰到後方的甬道。  
這不是明智第一次以這樣的方式獲得快感，他將自己之所以沉溺於這種歡愉的罪歸咎於雨宮蓮。  
是那個男人引導，並將自己擁在懷中。  
表面上他從來不曾主動索求，永遠是雨宮蓮發來訊息後才赴約。  
但漸漸地，他也有了慾望，光是等待雨宮偶爾的邀情已經沒辦法滿足，卻也不可能拉下臉向雨宮坦承自己的欲求。  
所以他才會偷偷地上網訂購了玩具，想自行排解慾望。  
用手指擴張後，明智的呼吸的節奏開始變得紊亂，已經無法隱藏自己的渴望，他拿起假陽具，淋上潤滑液，急切地探向身後，用前端抵著入口。  
「明智……我要進去了，可以嗎？」  
彷彿能聽見那男人充滿磁性的嗓音，明智咬著嘴唇，閉上眼睛時恍惚能看到雜亂的黑髮以及迷濛的深色眼瞳。  
他將玩具推入自己身體時，發出一聲又長又黏膩的呻吟，明智將臉埋進床中，喘息適應著進到自己體內的異物感。  
並試圖忽略那若有似無的空虛，以及其產生的原因。  
他抓著假陽具，開始不斷地抽插，快感也隨之起伏，卻有種搔不到癢處的無力，令明智倍感挫折。  
就算刻意加重力道，更粗魯地摩擦自己的敏感點，卻得不到和雨宮共度時同等程度的刺激，嘗試一會兒後，明智索性將玩具拔出，決定放棄。  
莫名其妙地讓心情變得更差，這是明智始料未及的結果，他站起身，打算去沖個冷水澡，忘了剛才的事情，並且明天一早就把那沒用的玩具丟了。  
他瞥了一眼手機想看時間，發現有來自雨宮的未讀訊息。  
用浴巾將手清乾淨後，他拿起手機來查看，雨宮只是傳了一句隨意的閒聊，沒有什麼急事。  
自己如此狼狽，罪魁禍首卻還悠悠哉哉地，怒火又不禁燃起，但緊接而來的，卻是與狡詐之神相襯的報復心。  
「你現在在哪裡？」明智忽略雨宮的話題，直接問。  
『在盧布朗，怎麼了？』雨宮回問。  
「你旁邊有人嗎？」  
『沒有，我一個人待在閣樓。』  
應該還有那隻貓吧，明智想，但無妨，他按下通話鍵，並開啟免持功能。  
「明智？」雨宮疑惑的聲音傳來。  
「你身邊真的沒有人，對吧？」出於謹慎，明智又一次確認。  
「對，怎麼了？」雨宮聽起來摸不著頭緒，而有些慌張，竟意外地讓明智感到興奮。  
他重新擠出潤滑液，抓起玩具，準備好後再度插入自己體內，一面套弄自己的性器，刻意靠近電話，發出細細的喘息。  
大概過了幾秒之後，話筒另一端傳來一陣跌跌撞撞的聲音，和雨宮急著讓黑貓離開的請求，顯然已經察覺現在是什麼狀況。  
想像那總是滿臉餘裕的男人此刻有多麼驚慌，明智滿足地勾起嘴角，故意發出更多聲音，不管是自慰時淫亂的水聲，還是自己拋棄一切的低吟。  
「明智……」雨宮明顯正動搖著。  
「蓮……」故意以鮮少使用的名字回應：「這是給你的驚喜，喜歡嗎？」  
「……喜、喜歡。」雨宮誠實地回答，也開始凌亂的喘息，明智可以在腦中描繪出雨宮的模樣──穿著睡衣，將褲子褪至腿邊，用手紓解因自己而起的慾火，汗水滑過那張俊俏的臉龐。  
「陪我……」明智命令道，雨宮低聲答應，複誦著他的名字。  
接下來他們都沒有再多說話，只剩呻吟及喘氣，還有纏繞全身的熱度。  
毫無心理準備進入這個狀況的雨宮率先發出一聲低喊，明智知道對方高潮了，他滿意地勾起嘴角，加快套弄以及抽插的速度，也跟著一起攀過頂端。  
他躺在床上慢慢地調整呼吸，自高潮的餘韻中恢復。  
意識到自己衝動行事後，明智迅速地掛斷電話，開始收拾殘局，他將浴巾洗好，又沖了一次澡，並把所有道具推到床底深處後，很快便蓋起棉被矇著頭，想盡辦法無視強烈的羞恥感，逼自己入睡。

雖然很想永遠不再踏入盧布朗，避免見到那男人，但這樣做的話，不就暴露了自己其實也對做過的事情感到後悔嗎？  
為了掩飾自己的羞恥和心虛，隔天晚上明智還是裝作若無其事地推開盧布朗的大門，時間已經晚了，只剩雨宮在顧店，也沒有其他客人在。  
雨宮對自己出現的反應倒是出乎意料，他沒想到可以親眼看見那個男人連耳根都紅了的模樣。  
「晚安。」這給了他一點信心，允許自己更從容地表現。  
「晚安。」雨宮低著頭回應。  
明智往前坐到老位子上，正準備想點咖啡時，雨宮突然往前靠。  
他的左手被握住，雨宮貼在他的臉邊悄聲問：「昨天明智做的事情……今天能讓我再看一次嗎？」  
溫熱的吐息讓他的臉頰也浮出紅暈，明智僵住半晌，才慢慢點頭。  
雨宮放開他的手，低聲嘟嚷著要去關店門；明智別過頭，殘留在臉頰上的溫度，提醒著自己玩火自焚的後果──他心中卻沒有任何排斥，反而湧起一股期待。


	9. 06/02

「今天就到此為止吧，剩下的明天再繼續。」新島冴忽然之間宣布。  
明智抬起頭，有些困惑：「怎麼了？」  
「今天是你的生日，不是嗎？總不能在這種日子還逼你加班吧？」律師一面說一面整理桌上散亂的文件。  
明智僵了一會兒，才回應：「你的好意我心領了，但不用這麼顧慮我。」  
「那換個說法吧。」新島沒有停下收拾的工作：「要是留你下來，會『有人』透過真來抱怨的。」  
「我還真不知道你是那種被隨便指謫就會畏縮的人，你以前當檢察官的氣勢都去哪了？該不會真的被怪盜偷走了吧？」明智嗤笑著。  
但隨著相處時間一長，新島早已習慣他這種毫不修飾的性格，連眉毛都沒挑一下：「可能吧？那你得幫我跟那位怪盜說一聲，請他快點把偷走的東西還來。」  
律師抿起嘴一笑，讓明智忍不住翻了個白眼，卻無話可說，只能跟著老闆一起將文件歸檔，並鎖上事務所的大門，他們搭乘電梯來到一樓，電梯門甫開，明智便看見有人已經在大廳等待。  
「生日快樂，好好玩吧。」新島說，拍了拍他的肩膀，走向前去和來訪者打招呼後，很快便離開。  
「走吧？」蓮靠了過來，朝他伸出手。  
出於無可奈何──至少明智是這麼說服自己的──他握住那隻手，任蓮牽著自己往前。  
他們搭上那一看就是跟盧布朗老闆借來的古董車，明智沒有問目的地是哪，靜靜坐在副駕座上，看著身邊神采飛揚的男子啟動引擎，將車子駛出路邊。

東京繁忙的街景流過窗外，與車內喇叭傳來的爵士樂曲成反比，明智發現蓮開始跟著哼唱，索性閉起眼睛專注地聆聽。

他不會承認自己非常喜歡那低沉的嗓音，還不到時候，也許哪天他喝醉了，或瘋了，會說溜嘴。

要是這樣，身邊的男人肯定緊抱著自己，貼在耳邊一遍又一遍唱著。

「明智，我們到了。」他被輕輕搖了一下肩膀才驚醒，沒想到自己會不知不覺睡著，他趕緊調整姿勢坐正，看向窗外。  
他們已經離開市區，來到郊區的海灘邊，現在是週間，再加上這附近並非熱門景點，除了他們沒有太多遊客，蓮設想周到地準備了替換的涼鞋和衣物，讓明智不至於得穿著西裝褲和皮鞋在沙灘上走動，換好衣服後，兩人便一起走往海岸邊，選好地點合力鋪上海灘巾，坐在距離海浪拍打處有段距離，但已足夠享受海風及浪濤聲的地方。  
時間已經晚了，橘紅的火燒雲也逐漸被深藍的夜空吞噬，但明智卻沒有多花心思在頭上的美景，而盯著蓮，看後者手忙腳亂地從一直小心護著的保冷箱內取出蛋糕盒子，端出一塊塗滿鮮奶油的草莓蛋糕，插上蠟燭後，和海風奮鬥了一會兒才點燃。  
「生日快樂。」蓮小心地將蛋糕遞到明智面前：「許個願吧。」  
明智頓了一會兒後才吹熄蠟燭，看著灰色的煙慢慢消散在海風中。  
蓮靠向前，親吻他的臉頰，將叉子塞進他手裡。  
他們一起分食那塊蛋糕，以及蓮特地準備的便當，等享用完食物，天色已經完全黑了，兩人躺在沙灘巾上。  
有那麼個瞬間，明智覺得一切都只是夢，也許是自己認知混淆下的產物，不可能這麼地……這麼地……  
蓮輕輕拉著他的手臂，將他擁入懷中，低聲唱著生日快樂歌，親吻他的額。

「我們相遇的第一年已經錯過了，沒辦法幫你慶祝。」  
「第二年你好不容易回來，但你沒有逃避，選擇去面對一切，去贖罪。」  
「所以接下來好幾年我們都沒辦法見面。」

「但現在不一樣了。」蓮低聲說：「以後每一年，每一個6月2日，我都會陪在你身邊，你想要吃多少蛋糕我都做給你，有什麼願望我都會幫你實現。」  
「每一年每一年每一年……絕對不會再分開了。」

彷彿是爛俗肥皂劇才會出現的台詞，如此黏膩而令人窒息……  
明智低下頭，趁機抹去不知何時流出的淚水，嘆了口氣。

就算這真只是夢，那麼也足夠了，對吧？

「這可是你自己說的，別後悔啊。」明智說，捧著蓮的臉龐，吻上眼前的唇瓣。  
「絕對不會。」蓮保證，緊緊抱住他。  
不知道是誰先笑了出來，又是誰忍不住再哭了一遍，他們緊緊牽著彼此的手，伴著海潮聲，數起夜空的星子。


	10. #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP  
> 女裝攻  
> 女裝攻  
> 女裝攻  
> 很重要，怕雷死人所以一定要說三次

明智推開盧布朗的玻璃門，這對他而言是再普通不過的舉動，畢竟先前來喝咖啡已成習慣，最近又按計畫加入怪盜團，自然有了許多來訪的理由。  
「主人，歡迎回家。」但他萬萬沒想到推開門後，迎接自己的是這幅詭異的場景：只比自己矮幾公分的男人站在吧台後，穿著在秋葉原常見的女僕打扮，搭配著有些濃烈的妝容，正面無表情地煮著咖啡。  
明智遲疑了幾秒，考慮是否要直接關門離開。  
「怎麼了？主人不進門嗎？」但雨宮蓮若無其事的模樣又讓他不甘心，不能在此退縮。  
「嚇了我一跳呢，為什麼會穿成這樣呢？」明智露出微笑：「這是什麼懲罰遊戲嗎？」  
「惣治郎這幾天要出遠門，把店託給我們，雙葉說想要趁機增加一點業績，就做了特別企劃。」蓮講得稀鬆平常，順道問：「主人今天想要喝什麼呢？」  
「先停止那個稱呼好嗎？」明智皮笑肉不笑地說，渾身起雞皮疙瘩，並且才想起昨天怪盜團聊天室似乎就鬧哄哄地討論這件事情，只是明智假裝自己正在工作，忽視整齣鬧劇。  
「不行，這是女僕最重要的元素啊，主人。」蓮一本正經地回絕。  
「既然我是主人的話，那你不是應該要聽我的話嗎？」明智開始覺得連維持笑容都吃力了，可以的話，他真想現在就拔槍打死這個人。

「也是呢……如果我乖乖聽話的話，主人想要我做什麼呢？」

他討厭雨宮蓮那意有所指的微笑，更討厭就這麼被牽著鼻子走的自己。

古怪的女僕咖啡廳提早歇業，把蓬裙穿得理所當然的男人領他前往閣樓，讓他坐在床上，接著毫不猶豫地跪下，拉開深色西裝褲的拉鍊，以嘴來取悅自己。  
明明這樣的場面在各種色情媒體中都會被形容為令人興奮，將裙裝和那唇上的胭紅當作對陽剛雄性的臣服，在這荒唐的角色扮演中，他才應該是擁有主導權力的投射。

然而為什麼，當雨宮蓮抬起眼簾對他微笑時，他卻絲毫不覺得自己征服了什麼。

來不及警告他便射了出來，並為自己居然招架不住變得面紅耳赤，但蓮不怎麼在乎，哼了一聲後嚥下嘴裡的東西，突然將明智壓倒在床上，扣著他的下巴吻了上來。  
「一般來說……不是應該要反過來嗎？」好不容易掙脫箝制後，他擠出這句話。

蓮愉快地笑了，將他的褲子扯下。

「身為女僕，應該要盡責地服侍主人，對吧？」女僕低聲說：「用主人最喜歡的方式，來讓主人開心。」

我並沒有最喜歡這樣，明智的話說不出口，又被那沾著潤滑液深入自己體內的手指打斷，可恨的是他確實已經習慣這樣的異物感，甚至知道有那些位置是被摩擦後，會舒服得令自己顫抖──這點蓮也一樣，用熟練的手法替他擴張，不時施力刺激，讓明智難耐地輕扭身驅，腦中無法克制地開始預想將被填滿的感覺。  
但就算只是荒淫羞恥的幻想，也是雨宮蓮現在這故意搔不到癢處的按摩無法比擬。

「快點進來……」回神時，這句命令已脫口而出。

蓮瞪大眼睛幾秒後，露出深邃的微笑：「遵命，主人。」

女僕掀起裙子，用被口紅染花的唇銜住裙擺，撐開他的腿，將粗大的性器頂入他身體裡，明智咬著唇，依舊擋不住呻吟，能感覺到自己又興奮地硬挺了。  
蓮的低鳴隔著布料傳來，旋即調整明智臀部的角度，開始重重地抽插。

「嗯、嗯啊……」明智緊捂著嘴，閉上眼時覺得感官太過集中於下身的快感，但睜眼時，雨宮蓮那莫名沒有違和感的女僕打扮又讓他更加目眩，一股異樣的熱度不斷發散。  
蓮一定是注意到了自己的反應，叼著裙子的嘴微微上揚，勾出另一抹討人厭的微笑。  
又被那個自以為是的男人掌握了什麼，明明該是憤恨，但眼下淫亂的交媾叫他無暇顧及其他感受，肉體拍擊和水聲充斥著整個閣樓，混雜兩人的低喘。

某個瞬間，雨宮蓮突然鬆開口，任裙子落在他身上。

「我可以射在裡面嗎？主人……？」女僕用沙啞的聲嗓求道。

陌生的熱度直竄明智腦中，令他發暈，幾秒後才勉強能答話：「可、嗯、啊、啊……可…可以……啊、嗯……」

「好的，主人……」蓮滿足地笑著，突然又抬高明智腰的角度，在最後時狠力地頂入深處，明智繃緊身子，痙癴地高潮，同時感覺到熱流灌入身體裡。

蓮慢慢地退出後躺往明智身旁，抱著他親吻。

「下次我會再準備其他衣服，敬請期待。」  
「不用費這種不必要的心思……」雖是這麼說，明智心裡也很清楚，這個男人可不是靠三言兩語就能打退的。

可惡的是，他竟忍不住暗自猜測，下次雨宮蓮會以什麼樣的姿態出現在自己面前？

明智咬著唇，推開雨宮蓮，阻止對方繼續往自己身上抹口紅，並忽視心底若有似無滾著的熱度。


End file.
